Son of a Hokage: Revamped
by CaptainPrice
Summary: During the night of the Kyuubi attack, a legend is born.  The fate of the world rests on his shoulders and it's up to him to bring the world to balance.  Crossovers with Legend of Zelda/WoW/and possibly other Nintendo games
1. Prologue

**All right, as promised, here is the first corrected chapter of "Son of a Hokage". I made some changes to the chapter and I will tell them to you in a second. First of all, I want to make this perfectly clear. I KNOW what really happened with Minato, Kushina, Naruto and Madara in the manga during the Kyuubi attack. But I kept it the same way I did when I first wrote the story so it's not my problem if you don't like that. Tough luck it's my story and if you don't like it then don't say anything and leave. Second of all, I am probably going to take away the harem for Naruto in this story. It's hard as hell to include a whole bunch of women without getting off track with the story. I already have the girl he's going to be paired with in mind but it's going to be a surprise. This chapter you're going to see Link and Itachi's names only for one scene. Since they're ANBU right now, they'll be addressed as their codenames Hawk and Weasel, just as a warning. Anyway, I've babbled enough so it's time to get to the first chapter. Read and Review when done please!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, WoW or Legend of Zelda. I own the upcoming OCs, the story, and the idea of the story itself!**

**Bold: Jutsu/Kyuubi/Inner Sakura**

_Italic- Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/Emphasis_

_

* * *

_All was quiet in the village of Konahagakure no Sato. But this night would become the night a legend was born. The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, would have a child that would have the fate of the world on his shoulders. Minato stood with the retired Third Hokage, and his teacher Jiraiya inside the Hokage's office. The silence between the three men was broken when Jiraiya spoke.

"Minato, you know it's coming and it won't show mercy right?" asked Jiraiya.

Minato was silent until he nodded.

"Yes, the scouts sent me a message that its arrival will be here shortly." Minato spoke.

"Minato," the Third Hokage began.

Minato looked up at Sarutobi.

"You don't plan to use, _'That' _jutsu do you?" asked Sarutobi. Minato was silent before he spoke

"If it comes down to that as a last option. I won't have a choice now will I?" Minato said with a grimace.

Jiraiya sighed, "Minato, if it comes to that, you will have to seal it into a newborn because its chakra coils won't be fully developed."

"I know. I will have to use my son. I couldn't ask a family to just give me their child and use it as the vessel." Minato replied leaning on his desk.

"I see what you're saying, but if you use that jutsu you will die. You won't be able to watch your son become the Hokage like you want him to be." said Sarutobi.

Minato frowned, and knew it was true. Minato was already stressed out as it was. First off he was told his wife might not survive giving birth to his son. And last but not least was that the strongest tailed demon of the world was on its way to Konoha.

"Well, if worst is to happen Sarutobi. I want you to watch over my son. And I want him to be seen as a hero if I have to seal the demon into him," said Minato standing up.

"It would be wise to do so. The villagers may think of him as the demon itself instead of its jailor." Sarutobi replied.

Minato sighed heavily, but remembered something.

"Sarutobi, I want you to read my will if I die tonight. Do not bring it up with the council until he comes of age," said Minato pointing to his desk.

Sarutobi nodded, "I will do so Minato."

Jiraiya put a hand on his students shoulder, Minato looked up at him.

Jiraiya smiled "Minato, if you do use that technique, I'll be sure to train Naruto when he comes of age."

Minato smiled at Jiraiya, "Thank you, Jiraiya. I always thought of you as a father I never had," Minato said shaking Jiraiya's hand.

"And I always thought of you as my son, Minato."

* * *

At an outpost along the south side of the village wall stood two ANBU black ops watching for the demon. One had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and was wearing the standard uniform with a hawk mask. The second Anbu was the captain age thirteen, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi was no taller than his companion. He had long black hair which was tied into a pony tail, a tight face with a line on either side towards his nose. He was wearing a white robe with a weasel mask on, his sword strapped to his back. The one beside him also had his sword tied to his back as well.

"Itachi, what do you think is going to happen when the demon comes?" asked the blond.

Itachi thought for a moment before he spoke.

"I don't know, Link. But I know that a lot of fellow shinobi will die tonight when it comes." Itachi replied

"You're right… I truly hope we can defend the village from being destroyed," Link said, looking down at the ground.

Itachi only nodded in agreement, but something caught his eye. Itachi lifted a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

"We need to move and get everyone ready." Itachi said.

Link looked at him with a puzzled expression before looking out towards the distance. He lifted his binoculars as well and noticed a massive red and orange light. Finally he could see the outlines of nine large tails. Lowering his binoculars, he turned to Itachi.

"We need to warn Hokage-sama," Link said, tucking his binoculars away.

"No, you do it. I will get the ANBU rounded up and get the villagers to shelter. When you do that, report to our squad at the gate here," said Itachi as he shunshined out of sight.

"I really need to learn to do that."

Link hopped across the rooftops as fast as he could towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Minato heard a knock on the office door

"Enter." said Sarutobi.

The door opened to reveal an ANBU with a hawk mask standing in the door.

"Yes, Hawk, what is it?" asked Minato.

"Yondaime-sama, the demon is almost here," Hawk said walking into the office.

Minato put on a serious look, "How far away is it? And is Weasel gathering up the ANBU?" he asked.

"About five miles away. And Weasel went to round up the ANBU to get the villagers to safety."

"Good, I need you to get the shinobi of the village ready. And I want Weasel to have three squads of ANBU to get the villagers to shelter. Have the rest of them stay to help the other shinobi." Minato instructed.

"Copy that, Hokage-sama!"

Hawk vanished and Minato stood up from his desk. He glanced out the window and saw the sky slowly turning red and orange. He clenched his fists and glared at the sky.

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to go and check on Kushina," Minato said, shunshining away.

* * *

Minato appeared outside the operating room. He looked through the window and saw Kushina crying out in pain. He bit his lip and was beginning to pray Kushina would be okay. He was so lost in thought he never noticed a nurse walk up to him.

"Ah, Hokage-sama!" said the nurse.

Minato wheeled round and came face to face with the nurse. Minato let a grin cross his face and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh hello!" said Minato inwardly punching himself for not knowing her name.

"Can I help you, Hokage-sama?"

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if I can go into the room to see my wife."

"Oh! Of course Hokage-sama! And call me Hitomi"

Minato nodded as Hitomi opened the door, Minato stepped in and walked over to his wife. Kushina looked up at Minato and tried to smile but cried out in pain again. The pain was intense and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Hey honey," said Minato sitting at her side.

"Hey, Minato." Kushina smiled.

Kushina screamed again and Minato clasped her hand as she squeezed it hard. Minato began losing the feeling in his fingers as they turned purple.

"Come on honey! Push!" Minato said with encouragement.

Kushina screamed again and there came a new cry of a baby.

"Oh congratulations," Hitomi said wrapping the baby in a blanket and bringing him over to Minato and Kushina.

Minato now cradled his newly born son.

"Hey little guy!" said Minato tickling his stomach.

The baby giggled as it was tickled and Minato felt his sons hands wrap around his finger.

"Whoa, you got a pretty strong grip there buddy!" Minato laughed.

The baby gave another heartwarming giggle. Minato gently handed his son to Kushina. Kushina held onto her son as she cried with joy.

"Oh, my little boy is so cute!" Kushina said weakly.

Minato chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and put his free hand on his son's forehead. Jiraiya entered the room and walked over to the pair of them. Jiraiya looked down at his godson and beamed.

"Wow Minato he looks just like you," Jiraiya said patting Minato on the back.

Minato grinned up at Jiraiya, "That means he's got Kushina's attitude," Minato chuckled.

"Very funny, Minato!" Kushina retorted.

"How about you go see your godfather?" Kushina asked her son.

Jiraiya took the boy out of her arms gently.

"Oh I can't wait to train you, little guy!" Jiraiya beamed.

"Jiraiya, if you make him a pervert, I swear I'll come back and haunt your ass!" Kushina hissed.

Jiraiya instantly turned pale and gulped.

"I was just kidding, Kushina." said Jiraiya.

Kushina began coughing badly and blood trickled from her mouth.

"Kushina!" Minato shouted.

Hitomi rushed over and examined her.

"Damn-it, she's hemorrhaging!" Hitomi said running towards the door. "I need assistance now!"

There came hurried footsteps, as a doctor and a nurse came in. The doctor ran over to Kushina and felt her pulse it was fading rapidly. The doctor pulled out a blood pouch and hooked an IV into Kushina's arm. He began concentrating chakra into his hands to repair the damage. Hitomi and the other nurse did the same. The blood pouch emptied quickly and Hitomi replaced it with a new one. They continued for ten minutes with no improvement and completely out of chakra.

"I'm sorry Kushina, we can't stop the bleeding. You've taken too much internal damage," the doctor said sadly as he looked at her.

"Can't you at least try?" Minato asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. If we try it would lower her heart rate too much."

Minato felt tears fall down his face, there was an echoing rumble. The demon had arrived to the village. Minato cursed angrily. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. Kushina lifted a hand up to Minato's face and smiled at him.

"It's okay, Minato. I will be waiting for you when your time comes," Kushina said as she coughed again. "Please make sure you don't have to use _'That' _jutsu unless it's necessary."

Minato nodded and knew that Kushina's final seconds were upon her. Kushina looked at her son after he was back in her arms.

"I will be watching over you, Naruto." Kushina said with a tear trickling from her eye.

Minato took Naruto from her arms and looked down at Kushina again. He leaned down and kissed Kushina one last time. Kushina's hand fell from his face and she fell back on her bed. The last air of breath left her lungs. Minato now held his crying son in his arms. He looked at Naruto and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Jiraiya put his hand on Minato's shoulder.

"Come on lets go," Jiraiya said as he shunshined out of the room.

Minato shunshined out of the room and appeared back in the Hokage's office. Sarutobi looked over at Minato but frowned seeing his face was full of grief.

"Sarutobi, please look out for Naruto for now. I'll be back!" Minato said as he hopped out the window.

Minato landed on the ground and bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood. He slammed his palms into the ground and an echoing boom filled the area. The large cloud of smoke vanished and a giant toad with a pipe and a katana at its side towered over the Hokage's Tower.

"Minato, why is it you have summoned me at this hour?" asked the toad.

Minato hopped onto his head and pointed to the south end of the village.

"That is why, Gamabunta!" Minato said.

Gamabunta looked in front and saw the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He stayed quiet for a moment before looking up at Minato.

"Minato, you know that this demon can't die right?" Gamabunta asked.

Minato nodded, "Yeah, but we still need to try!" Minato said.

Gamabunta nodded and hopped toward the south wall of the village.

* * *

Back at the south wall the shinobi of the village were trying to their fullest extent to stop the demon from entering. Hawk and dozens of other shinobi were throwing some kunai and shuriken but none were piercing the Kyuubi's body.

**"Insolent whelps!"** Kyuubi shouted.

Kyuubi swung its tail at an outpost that was holding five shinobi. The tower exploded showering the area with wood, and blood.

"We gotta' get out of here!" shouted a frightened shinobi.

"No, we need to hold out long enough for Hokage-sama to arrive!" Hawk shouted.

Weasel appeared by Hawk.

"What's the situation so far? I just finished getting the villagers to safety." Weasel asked.

Hawk pulled out a scroll and summoned his bow and arrows.

"We have massive damage done here, and we have about thirty casualties," Hawk replied firing an arrow.

"I see. I will go and get the injured to cover," Weasel said as he vanished.

Hawk fired another arrow, this time in hit the Kyuubi between the eyes. Kyuubi growled and turned its menacing red eyes towards the ANBU that shot at it. The Kyuubi growled loudly and glared at him.

"I think I hit it!" Hawk said in triumph.

**"Pathetic little human!"** shouted Kyuubi.

Kyuubi swiped at Hawk so fast its paw was a blur. The wall Hawk was standing on with five other shinobi obliterated into rubble. Hawk shot up into the air, with one thought on his mind before he fell to the ground from fifty feet.

"Oh shit!" was all Hawk managed to get out before landing on the ground and blacking out.

* * *

Weasel came back to the wall were Hawk was earlier only to find it destroyed. Weasel's eyes widened in fear as he began looking around for his blond friend.

"Hawk? Hawk?" Weasel called out running along the destroyed wall.

After three minutes Weasel found half of a hawk mask on the ground in front of him. Itachi looked around and found a body about 20 yards away. Hawk opened his eyes and saw Weasel running towards him before he blacked out again. Hawk heard Weasel's voice when he reached him.

"I got you buddy, hang on!" Weasel said shaking Hawk to wake him up.

Hawk opened his eyes again his vision blurry and felt darkness cover his eyes. Hawk opened his eyes again and saw Weasel standing above him.

"Stay with me, Hawk! I need you to stay awake!" Weasel yelled slapping his face.

"Hey! Where's that medic?" shouted Weasel.

That was the last thing Hawk heard before he blacked out. The medics ran towards Weasel with a stretcher.

"Get him to the hospital now!" Weasel barked.

The medics put Hawk on the stretcher rather quick, "Easy! Easy!" Weasel said angrily.

The medics ran out of sight. Just as they did, a whole block of houses exploded behind Weasel.

"Damn-it!" shouted Weasel.

The explosions engulfed Weasel as he was thrown to the ground. Weasel felt his vision go blurry. He tried to walk but was stopped from all the pain in his ribs and his legs. Weasel heard himself breathing heavily as he got up and limped to the park ahead of him. He heard screams and a kid crying for help. He looked around looking for the kid. Weasel turned his head and saw another building fifty yards away collapse. The cry for help died away. Weasel continued limping through the park but fell on a pile of rubble. With the last of his strength he looked around the area. The entire area his squad was to protect was destroyed completely engulfed in flames. He felt angry that he failed to protect this part of the village, but was sad knowing his entire squad excluding Hawk who was badly injured and himself were dead. Weasel's head fell to the ground, his eyes watching Kyuubi moving deeper into the village.

_"I failed…"_ Weasel thought, as he lost consciousness.

* * *

About three hours had passed since the Kyuubi entered the village. Minato had tried everything and every jutsu he learned on the demon but to no avail.

"Damn-it, I don't have a choice." Minato muttered. "Goddamn-it! Gamabunta get us to my office quickly! I need to use that jutsu!"

Gamabunta leaped into the air and landed at the Hokage's office. Minato stepped off Gamabunta and entered through the window to see Jiraiya and Sarutobi waiting for him. Minato looked up at them.

"I tried everything, sensei… " Minato croaked.

Jiraiya frowned at Minato. Before him stood the most powerful Hokage since Sarutobi, utterly defeated and broken. He looked like he went through hell and back. His clothes were torn, he was bleeding all over his body, and he was barely standing. Jiraiya glanced at Sarutobi as he was holding Naruto. Sarutobi sighed and looked down at the child in his arms sadly.

"Minato, I'll be sure to take care of Naruto in the future," said Sarutobi handing Naruto to Minato.

Naruto had a seal drawn on his stomach to where the Kyuubi would be trapped. Minato nodded and jumped onto Gamabunta.

"Alright, Gamabunta, lets finish this!" Minato said newfound determination.

"Right!" Gamabunta replied.

* * *

Gamabunta landed in front of the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi looked at Minato with its evil eyes and saw it grin malevolently. He glared back at the demon that had leveled his village to the ground with hate.

**"Back for more?"** asked Kyuubi.

"This is where your killing spree ends you son of a bitch!" Minato sneered with venom.

**"Such anger is building inside of you. What's it saying you worthless mortal?"**

Minato glared at the Kyuubi with all his rage.

"It's telling me to do this!" Minato shouted.

Minato gently set Naruto down on Gamabunta's head and placed his hands together. He felt the power of his jutsu flowing in his body. Suddenly a pale arm shot out of his stomach and gripped Kyuubi around its neck. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed dangerously and it tried to break free of the grip. It glared at the Yondaime but it noticed something towering behind him as well. Kyuubi's eyes displayed fear as it saw the Shinigami itself behind the Yondaime.

**"What are you doing?"** Kyuubi roared.

**"Shiki Fuujin!"** Minato yelled.

The Shinigami's arm began to lift Kyuubi into the air. Kyuubi started to thrash around violently, desperate to break free. Its body was being sucked towards Naruto turning into pure chakra as it entered him. Kyuubi gave a loud roar of anger and glared with absolute hate at Minato.

**"You think you've won? You may have stopped me from destroying the rest of the village. But I'm going to enjoy making you son's life a living hell! I can't wait until you have to watch you son suffer from hell! And when the time comes, I'll use him to destroy the rest of this god forsaken place!"** Kyuubi yelled as it was finally sealed inside Naruto.

"I wish you'd shut your piehole but we don't always get what we want." Minato coughed.

Minato looked over his son who was now sleeping peacefully. He looked up and his eyes scanned the village. It was completely destroyed apart from the Hokage's Tower and Monument. Fires and cries of wounded shinobi filled the night. Tears began to fall from Minato's eyes. Two soft thumps came as Jiraiya and Sarutobi appeared on top of Gamabunta. Minato turned to them and they looked at him with sadness.

"You did it, Minato," Jiraiya said as he squatted down by his student.

Minato nodded and felt his body growing weak. He hacked up more blood and fell forward. His eyes went back to Naruto who was still sleeping. Using all the strength he could, he pulled himself inch by inch over to his son. He looked down at Naruto and gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. It looks like I won't be able to watch you grow up to be Hokage. But your mother and are always watching you… never forget that. I love you, son." Minato kissed Naruto's head.

Minato's heart felt like it was being squeezed and he coughed again. He rolled over on his back and placed his hand under Naruto's. His vision was slowly went dark and his heart finally stopped. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was dead.

* * *

**Alright, there you go guys. Hopefully this time around it seems better than it was. Now I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, I just ask you be patient. Anyway, read and review as always and I hope you enjoyed the first re-release chapter of my first story. Anyway, I hope you guys have a good weekend and I hope this brightened your day somewhat. If you have any questions feel free to PM me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. My goal with this re-release is that all the readers enjoy it, little to no clusterfucks, and my main goal is that everyone connects with the story and characters. I hope I can actually accomplish it this time. Anway, I'm signing off for now. See you guys later!-CaptainPrice **


	2. The Journey Begins

**Yo, CaptainPrice here with an update for 'Son of a Hokage: Revamped'. Anyway, as I said in the last chapter I said I was most likely going to take away Naruto's harem since it's a pain in the ass to include multiple girls with one dude because of the time it takes and the fillers that'll have to accompany it. Sooo I decided to give him one girl maybe two at the most. I already got one girl in mind but I want to hear who you guys would like to see with him. And I won't reveal who the second girl choice is until later. So post which girl you would like in your review. I would prefer girls in his age range. Don't get me wrong, Naruto getting the older chicks is awesome but it's unrealistic. So I would prefer if you don't say girls like Guren, Kushina (she's dead in this story anyway), Mei, Yugito, Fu, Shizune, Tsunade. I would accept Anko though so Anko lovers, you're more than welcome to suggest her. Anyway, I've rambled enough. Read and review as always when you finish the chapter. Please review guys, I'd greatly appreciate it to know how you feel about the story. This may be my last update until May because April through May 18th School is gonna be demanding for my papers which all have to be 5-10 pages long so yeah. And there is a new poll on my profile page, take a look at it and vote if you haven't yet. Anyway, read and review as always guys, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**Sidenote: I'd like you all to have a moment of silence for one of my friends. His life ended last Tuesday on March 22 2011. R.I.P buddy, I love you. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto/Legend of Zelda/or WoW. I DO own any OCs, the story and the idea of the story itself.**

**Opening/Ending themes prologue-chapter 9 (Gotta have some creativity)**

**Opening 1- Hero/Skillet**

**Ending 1- Until the End/Breaking Benjamin**

**Bold- Demon speaking/Jutsu/Inner Sakura**

_**Italic- Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**_

_**

* * *

**_Six years ago today, marked the day Kyuubi came to destroy Konohagakure. Naruto Uzumaki, the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was once again running from an angry mob. Naruto was always attacked on this day. He was always attacked and beaten by the villagers, because of the incident seven years ago. But today was also Naruto's birthday. Normaly a kid his age would be happy and celebrating their birthday with their family and friends. However, Naruto didn't have a family or friends. Naruto was alone and quite frankly, his life was pure shit. He was kicked out of the village orphanage at the age of five. The reason was because they hated him for holding the kyuubi. Naruto was at least grateful to have four people that cared for him. One was his academy sensei, Umino Iruka. The second was the Third Hokage. The last two were Ichiraku Ayame and Teuchi. All of them had helped Naruto for the past two years. Naruto considered the Hokage like a grandfather, Iruka was his father figure and the Ichiraku's were just more additions to his family.

The Hokage had bought Naruto an apartment much to the landlord's dismay, and gave him a weekly allowance to buy food and pay rent. Naruto never had friends because the parents of the kids told him he was a demon and they should hate him as well. Naruto cried every time this happened. He didn't understand why he was hated by everyone but he just masked his emotions. Naruto would always play pranks and try to make friends, just to be noticed by people.

Naruto was running and falling short of breath until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg. He fell to the ground with the mob behind him. Naruto looked to see what caused his pain and saw a kunai knife sticking out of his leg. Naruto tried to get back up and run but the mob caught up to him and started beating him. Naruto felt multiple punches, kicks, weapons, and other things hit his body. Naruto had blood pouring out of his cuts, he was crying. But his crying only encouraged the villagers more.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto shouted as he cried.

Naruto felt a kick hit him in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Naruto rolled onto his back and looked up at the crowd of villagers. All the villagers glared at him with nothing but hate and anger. One villager spoke up to answer Naruto's cry of despair.

"You killed a lot of our shinobi, and you killed my son!" the villager shouted punching Naruto in the middle of his back. Naruto coughed up more blood and kept taking more beatings from the villagers.

"You killed my husband, you Goddamn monster!" shouted a woman. The woman took a rock and threw it at Naruto. The rock hit Naruto on the cheek bruising it.

"Stop it! Please stop!" Naruto sobbed.

Naruto received multiple beatings since he was kicked out of the orphanage, but this one was probably the worst one out of all of them.

* * *

A couple of blocks away a former Anbu walked down the Anbu had dirty blond hair somewhat wavy and spikey. He had blue eyes, was about six feet tall, and carried a sword on his back. This man's name was Link. Link recovered from his injuries from the Kyuubi attack in less than a week. Itachi on the other hand took a month and a half to recover enough to be on the active roster again. Itachi's name still brought Link sadness and anger. Not more than a year ago, Itachi had killed the entire Uchiha clan leaving only his brother alive for reasons unknown. Itachi had abandoned Konoha and became an S-Ranked missing nin. Link hoped to meet him again someday to try and bring him back home. But in order to do that, he had to quit being a shinobi.

Link was about a block away from the Hokage's tower until he heard angry yelling. Link looked around the corner and what he saw sickened him. Link looked at almost the entire village beating up the Kyuubi jailor. Link held no grudge against Naruto for holding the demon. In fact he found it very brave to see a kid hold it inside him. Link had saved Naruto multiple times in the past from small groups to full mobs of villagers from beatings. Link was disgusted and thought it was time to interfere with the disturbance.

Link shunshined out of sight and appeared in front of Naruto punching an attacking villager in the face. The villager was launched off his feet and fell back on other villagers knocking them over. Link unsheathed his blade and held it with his hand at the ready. Another villager attempted to stab Naruto with a kunai, but Link saw this and defended Naruto. Link parried the kunai to the ground and slashed his sword at the villager. The villager let out a cry of pain as three of his fingers fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Link kicked the man into the now growing crowd.

"Damn-it, this is getting bad!" Link muttered angrily.

Another villager attempted to attack Link to get to Naruto. Link dodged the man lazily and stabbed him in the leg. The man cried out in pain and fell to the ground screaming. There was a small crack as another Anbu member appeared by Link.

"What's going on, Link?" asked the Anbu punching a villager in the stomach.

"The usual. They're trying to kill Naruto," Link replied cutting off a shinobi's hand.

Link did a roundhouse kick into the man's head knocking him out.

"Link, the Hokage is on his way now," the Anbu said taking two fingers and poking a villager in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

"How much longer?" Link asked irratated.

"About now."

Sure enough there was another crack as the Third Hokage appeared. The look that the Hokage had on his angry face would have destroyed Konoha if looks could kill.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted the enraged Hokage.

The violence stopped as the villagers saw the Hokage. One drunk villager walked out of the crowd and spoke.

"We are killing the damn demon brat! He is a monster that wants to kill us," the man slurred.

The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was now furious. He was about to knock out the man but Link got there first. Needless to say the man was killed quickly. Link had taken his sword a cut the man's throat open. The man fell to the ground clutching his throat gagging on his blood.

"You stupid demon lover! Kill the demon, you've got a sword. Finish him!" shouted another villager.

"I'll finish the demon right now pay close attention everyone," said Link.

Link moved so quick that even Hiruzen didn't see it until it happened. Link had stabbed his sword into the man's stomach.

"Why?" asked the man.

Link got down to eye level with the man, "The only demon I see here are you villagers for attacking this boy!" he shouted.

Link then pulled out the sword from the man's stomach and cut his head off. Hiruzen put a hand on Link's shoulder to calm him. The Anbu also came and prepared for orders.

"Link, as much as I love seeing you protect Naruto, I don't think you need to kill anyone." Hiruzen said calmly.

The Anbu lifted his mask, the man had grey hair sticking up at an odd angle, a mask covering his nose on down, with his Hitai-ate slanting over his left eye.

"Well Link, seems you still have a lot of your Anbu skills," said the Anbu.

Link smirked, "Hey Kakashi, good to see you to. What took you so long to get here?" Link asked.

"Oh I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi said giving his eye smile.

Link and Hiruzen sweatdropped at this, "Yup, typical Kakashi."

"Alright now all of you villagers shall be punished for this!" shouted Hiruzen.

Many villagers began to scatter. Hiruzen snapped his fingers summoning two elite Jounin, and about fifty Anbu. The two Jounin were Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko.

"Anbu go catch all the villagers that took part in this and take them to the interrogation chambers." Hiruzen ordered.

The Anbu scattered in different directions after the numerous villagers.

"Anko, Ibiki go get the interrogation chambers ready and lock them up in the prison cells."

Anko gave an insane smile, "Oh I'm going to have some fun today!" she said with glee.

Ibiki and Anko shunshined away to prepare the chambers. Kakashi, Link, and Hiruzen picked up Naruto and shunshined to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Link, Kakashi, and Hiruzen entered the Hokage's office with a badly injured Naruto. They set Naruto down gently on the leather couch near the window. Hiruzen sighed and covered his face with his hand. Kakashi opened one of his Icha-Icha books and began reading. Link walked up to the front of Hiruzen's desk. He took a deep breath hoping that this wouldn't get ugly.

"Hokage-sama, I wanted to talk to you," said Link firmly.

"Yes Link, what can I help you with?" asked Hiruzen.

Link bit his lip and began thinking on how to choose his words.

"Hokage-sama, I was hoping that I could quit being a Konoha shinobi and leave the village."

Needless to say that Hiruzen wasn't concerned would be a lie.

"Why would you want to leave the village, Link?"

"I want to be able to live a free life and bring back Itachi."

There was a pregnant pause before Sarutobi spoke.

"Link, where do you plan to go? You don't have any family or friends outside of the village." Hiruzen said sitting down at his desk.

"I'll just go where the road takes me. That's what I've done all my life." Link replied.

Hiruzen folded his hands over his mouth and looked at Link. He knew that Link had always followed his gut since he met him when he was just a kid. He smiled under his hands. He glanced at the corner where Naruto was laying, healing rapidly due to the Kyuubi's power. Hiruzen decided to grant Link the retired status, but had a condition for him he might like.

"Okay Link, I'll grant your request on one condition," Sarutobi said pulling out a stamp.

"And what, pray tell, might that be?" asked Link not sure of what might happen.

"I want you to take Naruto with you. I want you to train him and have him come back when he's thirteen to take the Genin exam again. Iruka told me he failed again for the second time today and this would be the perfect time for him to hone up his skills as a shinobi."

Link pondered on the thought of having Naruto under his supervision. On one hand it would be a little awkward looking out for him, but it would be for a good cause. If he trained Naruto, he could stand up for himself against the villagers. And since he was now a former Anbu, he would be able to get Naruto strong enough to handle strong shinobi. Besides, it would be nice to have company. It would be like having a little brother to look after and it was that thought alone that helped him with his answer.

"I'll do it," Link said with a nod.

* * *

Naruto awoke and glanced at his surroundings. He sat up and realized he was in the Hokage's office. Naruto wondered what he was doing here until the memory came back. He was being chased and beaten by the villagers. Naruto decided to speak out.

"Old man, you here?" Naruto asked getting off the couch.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're up!" Hiruzen said.

"Yeah, so what should I do now? I failed the genin exam again and the villagers tried to kill me."

Hiruzen blinked and smiled, he knew Naruto would be happy about being trained by Link.

"Well, I think you better sit down. We don't have much time to do this either."

"What?"

"Just sit down, Naruto, and I'll tell you."

Naruto sat down in front of Hiruzen's desk. The next ten minutes went by quickly. Hiruzen told Naruto that he was going to leave the village with a former shinobi named Link and come back on his thirteenth birthday.

"So when do I leave old man?" Naruto asked bouncing up and down.

"Link will be here with your stuff soon. In the meantime why not get something to drink?" Hiruzen replied with a smile.

"Might as well give to him for the go, Hokage-sama. I'm ready to go now." said a voice.

The pair of them turned around and saw Link standing there in front of them with two bags, one for him and the other was obviously Naruto's.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" asked Naruto in awe. Link smiled down at his apprentice.

"I'll tell you on the way to our destination, Naruto," said Link ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Alright Link, you know what the plan is right?" asked Hiruzen standing up.

"Yeah, I do." Link replied.

"Okay, be safe you two. And Naruto, don't do anything to upset Link!" Hiruzen called out to them.

Link shot a grimace at Hiruzen as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The two of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Link and Naruto appeared outside Konoha's main gate. Naruto looked around wildly in obvious excitement after the shunshin. He looked back at the village and a frown replaced his grin. Link saw this and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, buck up. When you come back you'll show them all just what you're made." Link said.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered, not taking his eyes off the village.

Link dropped Naruto's bag at his feet making him jump in surprise. He turned and looked at Link who had a smirk on his face.

"You're not scared to leave are you?" Link asked.

"What? No, I'm not scared! I'll show you!" Naruto retorted.

Naruto picked up his bag and began to run down the road. Link's mouth moved up in a grin. He channeled chakra into his legs and sprinted to catch up with Naruto. It didn't take long to do since he was now jogging alongside Naruto. This was going to be an interesting seven years.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter guys, hope you enjoyed it. If you've read the old version of this story you'll see I changed what Link actually did since that was the first clusterfuck that I made. Anyway, review as always guys that's all I ask. Reviews make me and other authors happy and it's basically fuel for us to write more quickly (hint, hint). So, like I said feel free to post the second girl you would like to see Naruto with since I already have his first girl picked out. And I forgot to mention above, I don't want Hinata in the harem. Sorry NaruHina fans. While I DO love NaruHina, I want to give other girls the spotlight. Besides there are hundreds of NaruHina pages and stories on FanFiction, go read those ones. That's all I have for you really, and I'll update again as soon as I can. See you next time-CaptainPrice**


End file.
